


Inferiore a nessuno

by kanako91



Series: Frammenti di una Vigorosa Primavera [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspettivo, Lime, Masturbation, Momenti di coppia, Romantico, Seconda Era, Sexy times calmanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel primo millennio della Seconda Era, Oropher ha ormai stabilito il suo regno a Boscoverde il Grande e invita Thranduil a fargli una visita. Ma una discussione vecchia di secoli ha incrinato i rapporti tra padre e figlio, e così Arodel deve convincere Thranduil a far visita ai genitori, anche se per lei vorrà dire mettersi in una situazione che la mette a disagio.<br/>[Prima classificata al contest “A tutto LOTR” indetto da ame tsuki sul forum di EFP | Precedente a Le spine della corona e leggibile separatamente]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferiore a nessuno

**Author's Note:**

> **Storia partecipante al contest “A tutto LOTR” indetto da ame tsuki sul forum (di EFP)**  
>  **Nome dell'autore su EFP:** kanako91  
>  **Nome dell'autore sul forum:** kanako91  
>  **Titolo della storia:** Inferiore a nessuno  
>  **Coppia scelta:** Thranduil x OC  
>  **Avvertimenti:** –  
>  **Note:** Lime  
>  **Rating:** Arancione  
>  **Introduzione:** Nel primo millennio della Seconda Era, Oropher ha ormai stabilito il suo regno a Boscoverde il Grande e invita Thranduil a fargli una visita. Ma una discussione vecchia di secoli ha incrinato i rapporti tra padre e figlio, e così Arodel deve convincere Thranduil a far visita ai genitori, anche se per lei vorrà dire mettersi in una situazione che la mette a disagio.  
>  **Eventuali NdA:** scrivere una storia con rating arancione (o rosso) e genere fluff obbligatori è stata una bella sfida, anche perché non volevo andare sull’ovvio mettendo di mezzo Legolas da bambino – come ho fatto in Racconti diseducativi – e volevo tanto scrivere un momento passato e felice tra questi due. Spero di essere riuscita a rendere il fluff, per quanto io tenda sempre troppo verso il dramaH!

_Figlio,_

_non appena ti dovessi sentire così inclinato, gradirei una tua visita in quella che tu consideri una selva disastrata. Potrai vedere che non è disastrata quanto credi e che, guarda caso, tuo padre è pure re di un popolo civile, non di selvaggi ignoranti._

_Puoi anche non rispondermi, in qualsiasi caso, non voglio sapere quale decisione prenderai._

_Sei uno sciocco, ma hai comunque il mio affetto,_

_Oropher_

 

Non fu necessario aprire del tutto la lettera per leggere il breve messaggio di Oropher. Thranduil sospirò nella tazza di the e sollevò anche la terza piega del foglio.

Nella grafia minuta e ornata di sua madre, c’era una nota:

 

 

_Ci piacerebbe tanto se venissi a trovarci, tesoro mio. Se portassi con te quella fanciulla che hai preso in moglie, faresti tua madre molto felice e potresti mettere tuo padre di buon umore. Sai che, sotto sotto, vuole dei nipoti da coccolare ora che tu sei troppo grande per indulgere su certe cose._

_Fammi sapere quando dovresti arrivare. H._

 

Seguivano consigli sulle strade per raggiungerli e su come trovare l’ingresso corretto del bosco, per arrivare ad Amon Lanc. Himeleth era così certa che lui avrebbe accettato l’invito, senza considerare che il tono con cui Oropher gli aveva scritto avrebbe messo di cattivo umore persino l’Antico Re, che pure si era sempre dimostrato magnanimo con il Morgoth.

Rinfacciargli quelle parole, con cui Thranduil gli aveva comunicato che non sarebbe andato a Est con lui, era stata una pessima mossa. Thranduil lasciò la lettera sul tavolo e sorseggiò il the.

Non era certo di voler viaggiare fino al Rhovanion. Non aveva cambiato idea rispetto a quel giorno, secoli fa: non c’era niente che potesse interessarlo in quelle terre selvagge. Avrebbe ottenuto l’unico risultato di comparare qualsiasi cosa vedesse con lo splendore delle foreste di Neldoreth e Region, col canto dell’Aros e dell’Esgalduin. Avrebbe solo ricordato quel che era andato perduto per sempre tra le fiamme, la morte e le onde del Belegaer.

Arodel scostò la tenda e uscì sul balcone. «Un tordo ha sputato nel tuo the?»

Thranduil guardò nella tazza e inarcò un sopracciglio ad Arodel. Lei gli sedette di fronte con un sorrisetto, vestita di un abito leggero con un soprabito verde scuro, i capelli raccolti in una treccia intorno alla testa, come ogni volta che si metteva a riordinare la sua libreria. Il che succedeva _almeno_ una volta al mese, quando si accorgeva di aver messo in disordine i libri vecchi e nuovi, sparsi per le varie stanze della loro casa.

«Ti ha scritto di nuovo tuo padre» disse Arodel. Prese una fetta di pane dal piatto al centro del tavolo, una pesca dal cesto lì di fianco, la lettera dal suo posto vicino al piattino di Thranduil.

«Nessuna novità, si comporta ancora da offeso, come se avessi insultato _lui_ ». Thranduil chiuse gli occhi, mentre Arodel leggeva la lettera. «Come se dovessi fare quello che lui reputa giusto solo perché sono suo figlio».

«Però, in questo caso, potresti accontentarlo».

Thranduil fissò Arodel, posò la tazza nel piattino e si sporse verso di lei. «Non mi interessa quanto sia ragionevole la sua richiesta. Non posso partire appena lui mi chiama. Vorrebbe dire dargli ragione».

«Non ti sta dicendo di trasferirti a Boscoverde, ti sta chiedendo di andarlo a visitare. _Visitare_. Dall’ultima volta che ho controllato, non è cambiato il significato della parola».

Thranduil si abbandonò contro lo schienale della sedia. «Il viaggio è così lungo che dovremmo sostare lì almeno per un paio di mesi».

Arodel lasciò la lettera sul tavolo e prese la ciotola del miele. «Capisco che non te l’abbia chiesto con un tono molto dolce, ma è tuo padre. Da qualcuno devi pur aver preso la tua stupidità». Lei gli sorrise e Thranduil non poté non imitarla.

 _Quella stessa stupidità che ci ha fatto conoscere_ , avrebbe voluto dirle. Dopotutto, non si sarebbero trovati su questo balcone, intorno a questo tavolo, se secoli fa non avessero iniziato a discutere sulla necessità della guerra, quando Mablung e Beleg erano tornati dalla Battaglia delle Innumerevoli Lacrime con racconti terribili e avevano instillato un desiderio di rivalsa contro Morgoth nelle menti di molti giovani _iathrim_.

«E tua madre è stata _molto_ più eloquente».

Thranduil inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia.

Arodel spalmò il miele sulla fetta di pane. «Se ti dicessi che voglio incontrarli?»

«Perché vorresti? Non hai bisogno della loro approvazione».

«Non ne ho bisogno, ma la _voglio_ ». Arodel prese il coltello e tagliò la pesca a metà. «Voglio conoscerli e, soprattutto, vorrei parlare con tua madre. Non potrò mai parlare con nessuna delle compagne di Melian, lei è l’unica rimasta nella Terra di Mezzo».

A quelle parole, Thranduil fu costretto a ridere. Era tipico di Arodel trovare motivi così _pratici_ per partecipare a incontri o eventi sociali che avrebbero dovuto metterla a disagio.

«Come posso dirti di no, se sono queste le tue motivazioni?» disse Thranduil, con un sorriso.

Arodel sbucciò uno spicchio di pesca. «Le mie motivazioni sono tutte molto valide. Le tue meno». Tagliò lo spicchio a pezzi, che lasciò cadere sulla fetta di pane e miele.

«Perciò, quando partiamo?»

 

* * *

 

Aggirarono le Montagne Nebbiose da Sud, come avevano pianificato prima di partire, su suggerimento di Himeleth. Ma, ora che erano più vicini alla metà, il viaggio non le sembrò più una così buona idea. Come le era saltato in mente di insistere per incontrare i genitori di Thranduil? Arodel era solo la figlia di uno scrivano di corte e di una sarta, e voleva incontrare un parente di Elu Thingol e una delle compagne di Melian. Era certa di non avere i modi di una principessa per matrimonio, né i nobili natali per non sembrare scura e rozza di fronte a loro.

Una parte di lei, però, era intenzionata a conquistarli e a farsi raccontare tutto quello che potevano raccontarle, su quegli anni di stelle prima del sorgere del Sole e della Luna. Troppe generazioni erano passate tra quella di suo padre e l’antenato che era partito dal Cuiviénen, troppe generazioni di cacciatori e guardie sfortunati, morti nelle terre pericolose lontano dalla protezione di Melian, prima che uno di loro decidesse di cambiare mestiere e aumentare le speranze di vita della sua famiglia.

Arodel sollevò lo sguardo dalle mani strette alla criniera del suo cavallo, per rivolgerlo alla schiena dritta di suo marito, che in quel momento cavalcava davanti a lei. Forse aveva percepito i pensieri che le vorticavano nella mente e voleva lasciarla riflettere con calma.

Ma Arodel non aveva molta voglia di lasciarsi tormentare dalla preoccupazione. Sarebbe stata capace di trovare almeno un centinaio di ragioni per cui avrebbe fatto una figura penosa e la relazione tra Thranduil e Oropher sarebbe stata troncata una volta per tutte. E lei non lo voleva. Per quanto Thranduil si dicesse infastidito dal risentimento che suo padre provava ancora per le parole che gli aveva detto quando si erano separati, Arodel sapeva che lui gli voleva bene e che quelle frecciatine pesavano sul suo cuore.

Se per dargli un po’ di serenità, Arodel avrebbe dovuto mettersi in una situazione scomoda per lei, lo avrebbe fatto. Non poteva accettare di vederlo lasciarsi andare e non far nulla per risolvere un problema.

Perciò, doveva fare la miglior impressione possibile. Nella speranza che non si ricordassero di lei dai tempi del Menegroth.

Arodel spinse il cavallo in avanti e si affiancò a Thranduil.

«Si sono fatti incoronare Re e Regina, quindi?»

Thranduil le rivolse lo sguardo, un sopracciglio inarcato. Come se fosse sorpreso che lei volesse parlargli.

«So di certo che Oropher è Re degli Elfi di Boscoverde il Grande, di mia madre non saprei dirti. Ma, conoscendo mio padre, direi di sì».

«Questo perché non vorrebbe regnare da solo?»

«Più perché Thingol regnava con Melian e mio padre lodava questa scelta».

E Himeleth era stata compagna di Melian. Non era inferiore a Oropher, gli era _pari_ in rango.

Al contrario di Arodel.

Ecco fatto, era tornata a quelle preoccupazioni. _Oh, Elbereth, sono una sciocca._

Thranduil sospirò e la distolse dai suoi pensieri. «Se devo dirtela tutta, sono sorpreso che i Silvani abbiano accettato un re straniero».

«Dubito tuo padre si sia imposto come re» disse Arodel. «Avrebbe potuto farlo con i Laegrim, era il signore di rango più elevato di un regno a cui loro riconoscevano di appartenere, e non lo ha fatto».

«Ma non è ipocrita andare a Est per tornare alla vita semplice dei nostri antenati e posare una corona sul proprio capo? Che sia di metalli preziosi e gemme o di rami e bacche, è pur sempre una corona. Non avevamo re al Cuiviénen, non avevano re i Silvani».

«Ricorda cosa ha fatto la morte di Denethor ai Laegrim e chiediti se l’assenza di un signore sia per amore di libertà o per non soffrirne di nuovo la perdita».

Thranduil si girò a guardarla, la fronte corrugata. «Moglie mia, credevo di dover essere io a consolarti».

Arodel gli sorrise e allungò la mano per accarezzargli una guancia col dorso della mano. «Lo stai facendo».

 

* * *

 

Molti giorni dopo, si fermarono per la notte nei pressi di un grande fiume che, secondo le mappe, doveva essere l’Anduin, là dove si erano fermati i Nandor durante la Grande Marcia. Thranduil sapeva che Arodel avrebbe apprezzato quella sosta in un luogo carico di storia, e magari avrebbe placato le sue ansie. Almeno per un po’.

A Est, sull’altra riva, avevano scorto le fronde dei faggi di Boscoverde il Grande, per quanto fossero ancora molto distanti dal fiume. Tutto era grande e spazioso in quella parte della Terra di Mezzo, così diverso dal Beleriand, diventato troppo stretto con l’arrivo dei Noldor.

Thranduil non avrebbe mai creduto di mettere piede in terre così selvagge e remote. Si sentiva quasi intimorito di fronte a quelle foreste e quei fiumi sconosciuti. Se avesse avvisato sua madre della partenza, avrebbe potuto aspettarsi una mappa dei territori con i nomi che i Silvani avevano dato nel loro linguaggio. Ma nella fretta di partire, si erano accontentati dei consigli di Himeleth e di una delle antiche mappe disegnate su dettatura dei Laegrim. Le stesse che Oropher e altri Sindar avevano seguito nel loro viaggio verso Est. Chissà se anche loro avevano provato il suo stesso timore.

Per tutto il cammino, Arodel aveva cercato di parlargli, nel tentativo di mettere a tacere i pensieri che Thranduil vedeva incresparle la fronte e offuscarle lo sguardo. L’aveva assecondata, giorno dopo giorno, nella speranza di esserle di conforto.

Ma ora, Arodel era andata a prendere l’acqua per la cena e ci stava impiegando più tempo di quanto Thranduil si sarebbe aspettato. Finì di disporre l’accampamento e il fuoco e la raggiunse al fiume.

Con il pentolino a terra al suo fianco, Arodel era accovacciata sulla riva dell’Anduin, il viso tra le mani, gli occhi rivolti alla distesa di acqua che scorreva davanti a lei. Thranduil si fermò dalla parte opposta del pentolino e sedette sull’erba.

«Credo questo fiume sia abbastanza grande da permettere a Ulu di muoversi senza ridurre la sua statura. Lo immagini?»

Thranduil guardò Arodel con un sopracciglio alzato. «Non ho intenzione di accettare altri tentativi di distrarti. Non hanno funzionato finora, perciò proviamo i _miei_ metodi».

Arodel sospirò e lasciò ricadere le braccia in avanti, le mani penzoloni davanti alle ginocchia. «I tuoi metodi sono di attaccare il problema frontalmente e spaccarti la testa».

«Quello era anni fa, mi è bastato sbattere la testa una volta per vedere la luce della _tua_ ragione».

Arodel ridacchiò e Thranduil la prese per le braccia e la tirò a sedere sulle proprie gambe incrociate. «Ora voglio provare questo nuovo metodo: tu mi dici _esattamente_ cosa ti preoccupa tanto dell’incontro con i miei genitori e io ti dirò tutte le ragioni per cui hai torto».

«Proviamo» sospirò Arodel e si sistemò contro di lui. Era sempre confortevole averla contro di sé ma, questa volta, Thranduil si accorse che sentirla calda e solida tra le sue braccia gli diede più sollievo del solito. Era teso anche lui. Avrebbe rivisto Oropher dopo secoli e dopo essersi lasciati con parole poco amorevoli.

Ma Thranduil non era solo. Aveva _Arodel_. Non era più un ragazzino ribelle, come credeva Oropher. Era un adulto ed era il marito di una donna saggia.

Per quanto saggia, sua moglie aveva dei momenti in cui tornava tra gli Elfi comuni e smetteva di essere sensata. Come in quel momento, in cui, per quanto avesse accettato di parlargli, Arodel non fiatò.

«Dovresti spiegarmi cosa ti preoccupa» le ricordò.

«Oh». Arodel si riscosse. «Credevo dovessi farmi tu delle domande».

Thranduil trattenne una risata e strofinò il naso tra i capelli di lei. Nessuno di loro due era profumato come ad Harlond, ma era singolare come l’odore di sudore, cavallo ed erba umida fosse piacevole su Arodel. Le accarezzò la schiena e lei sussultò. La sua tensione non lo sorprese.

Arodel inspirò e posò la testa sulla sua spalla. «Credo possano trovarmi… indegna? Sono pur sempre figlia di mio padre. E non stai vivendo una vita da nobile signore ad Harlond, non viviamo in una casa piena di domestici che si occupino di ogni nostro bisogno».

«Abbiamo una cuoca, un maggiordomo, una governante e dei valletti. Direi che non viviamo in maniera umile. Piuttosto, mi aspetto di trovare mia madre a fare il bucato, quando arriveremo ad Amon Lanc».

Arodel ridacchiò. «Non è questo».

Thranduil sospirò e massaggiò la schiena di Arodel con le dita, per sciogliere i nodi che le irrigidivano i muscoli e che non erano dovuti solo alla giornata passata a cavallo.

« _Lo so_ che non è questo. Ma la tua preoccupazione non ha senso, e io devo ancora accettare l’idea che anche tu possa avere pensieri così _idioti_. Ecco, idiota è la parola più corretta. Mi hai chiamato così quando ci siamo conosciuti e ora temo la mia compagnia abbia avuto una pessima influenza su di te».

Arodel rise piano e si rilassò contro di lui, una mano che giocherellava con una ciocca dei suoi capelli.

«Eri un idiota a tutti gli effetti, e con una gran voglia di morire in qualche modo idiota».

«E tu eri una tremenda maestrina, ma non ti ho mai chiamata così davanti ai tuoi amici».

Arodel rise ancora.

«È un pensiero così idiota, il tuo, che non tiene conto che Oropher è andato a cercare gente umile e distante dalle gerarchie della corte di Elu Thingol, al punto che probabilmente ti chiederà _perché_ mi hai sposato, quando potevi trovarti qualcuno meno altezzoso e arrogante».

«Ma è pur sempre tuo padre, vorrà il meglio per te» disse Arodel, guardando la ciocca bionda stretta tra le dita. Ma la sua era una protesta così debole, che Thranduil non si sforzò nemmeno di risponderle. Lasciò scendere la mano che aveva intorno alla vita di lei, sulla coscia. Il sussulto di Arodel, questa volta, _non_ fu per la tensione.

«Mia madre sarà abbastanza contenta di non sapermi da solo in una terra piena di Noldor, da non farsi problemi per i tuoi natali». Thranduil girò la testa per sfiorare le labbra di Arodel, vicine al suo mento. Lei gli prese una guancia con la mano e sollevò il viso per incontrare la sua bocca in un bacio umido e dolce.

«Certo» disse Thranduil, contro le labbra di Arodel, «se tu fossi stata una Noldor, indipendentemente dalla sua casata, Himeleth avrebbe storto il naso, ma direi che non è questo il caso?» Le tirò su la gonna, fino a sentire la pelle calda e liscia sotto il palmo della mano. Arodel si girò di lato e piegò una gamba, i seni premuti contro il suo petto. Forse iniziava a dimenticare le sue preoccupazioni sciocche. «O hai qualche parente Noldor e me lo hai taciuto?»

«Oh, no! Mi hai scoperta». La voce di Arodel era appena arrochita contro il suo collo e Thranduil la strinse a sé. Erano sulla sponda di un fiume, ma la cosa importava ben poco: infilò la mano sotto la gonna arrotolata in grembo e la sfiorò, calda, umida e pulsante contro il suo palmo.

Arodel gemette vicino al suo orecchio e Thranduil dimenticò per un attimo di cosa stessero parlando. Aveva iniziato quelle carezze per rilassarla, ma anche lui aveva _bisogno_ di toccarla, di saperla viva e reale contro di sé.

E così, quando Arodel premette contro la sua mano, lui non lasciò che lei ripetesse l’invito e la accarezzò là dove il desiderio pulsava e bruciava, alla ricerca di quella liberazione che la mente di lei non voleva concederle. Era il minimo che potesse fare per lei. _Adesso_. Dopo cena, ci sarebbe stato tutta la notte per loro.

Arodel strinse in pugno la sua camicia, affondando il viso contro la sua spalla, i gemiti che morivano contro il tessuto dei suoi vestiti e i suoi capelli. Thranduil chiuse gli occhi e aprì la bocca, per respirare meglio, ma la sensazione di lei contro le sue dita, contro di sé, era troppo sopraffacente perché lui potesse anche solo _ricordare_ di aver bisogno di aria.

« _Oh_ , amore mio» sussurrò Arodel contro il suo collo, i fianchi che spingevano contro le sue dita, e Thranduil avrebbe voluto crollare disteso a terra e lasciarsi andare al conforto che gli dava sentire il desiderio di lei. Non ne aveva mai dubitato e non aveva mai dubitato del proprio desiderio per Arodel, così come non poteva dubitare di tutto quel miscuglio complicato di sentimenti che li univa. Il desiderio era solo più semplice da vedere, da sentire, da toccare. Così, la guidò verso quella liberazione che il corpo di lei chiedeva con insistenza e si abbandonò alla sensazione di sentirla stringersi intorno alle sue dita, tremare tra le sue braccia, gemere contro il suo orecchio.

Per una volta, gli sembrava di aver fatto qualcosa per Arodel, per lei che stava combattendo il nervosismo con una buona dose della sua particolare praticità, il tutto solo per permettergli di rivedere Oropher. Thranduil la abbracciò, il viso nei capelli di lei, un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Non sei inferiore a nessuno, Arodel. _A nessuno_ ».

 

* * *

 

Ai piedi del colle tra gli alberi, un soldato andò loro incontro, con due compagni al seguito. Arodel e Thranduil fermarono i cavalli prima che le guardie potessero levare gli archi.

«Sono Thranduil, figlio di Oropher. Credevo mio padre mi avesse _invitato_ nel suo regno: è questo il benvenuto che mi ha riservato?»

Il soldato abbassò il cappuccio, di un tessuto simile alla corteccia, e si rivelò una donna dai tratti spigolosi e i capelli dello stesso rosso delle foglie autunnali, raccolti in una treccia severa. I suoi compagni la imitarono, rivelando tratti più morbidi e capelli di un castano dorato e biondo scuro che Arodel aveva già visto tra i Laegrim.

«La somiglianza con tuo padre è innegabile» disse l’Elfa, «a meno che tu non stia cercando di ingannarci con uno degli incanti di voi Elfi dell’Ovest».

Thranduil trattenne una risata e si girò a guardare Arodel. «A quanto pare, siamo un branco di ingannatori, noi Elfi dell’Ovest».

Arodel sorrise e rivolse un cenno del capo all’Elfa. «È una credenza molto curiosa, ma veniamo con le migliori intenzioni». Portò una mano al petto e chinò appena il capo. «Io sono Arodel e Thranduil è mio marito».

L’Elfa la imitò. «Faervel, della guardia reale. Benvenuti ad Amon Lanc».

Qualcosa si mosse tra gli alberi di Boscoverde e, come attirati dalla presentazione di Faervel, altri Elfi Silvani spuntarono dalle chiome o da dietro i tronchi. Arodel li guardò, uno a uno. Con i loro abiti simili alle fronde e alle cortecce, si erano nascosti così bene che non si era resa conto della loro presenza, ma Thranduil non sembrò turbato dalla loro comparsa. Almeno uno di loro non si era lasciato distrarre dagli alberi millenari e la strana aria di quella foresta.

Thranduil discese da cavallo, Faervel e le due guardie si spostarono di lato e Arodel vide chi aveva appena disceso il colle: Oropher e Himeleth, mano nella mano, come comparsi dal nulla.

Arodel sgranò gli occhi.

Oropher non era più lo stesso che aveva visto alla corte di Thingol, ma era molto più simile al signore elfico che aveva incrociato nel periodo che lei e suo padre avevano passato tra i Laegrim: indossava strati di abiti di fattura semplice, verdi e marroni, senza alcun ricamo. Uniche decorazioni erano una cintura avvolta più volte intorno alla vita e una corona di rami e bacche sulla testa. Persino i capelli biondo-argento erano sciolti sulle spalle e non raccolti in elaborate acconciature.

Anche Himeleth era cambiata, e si era adattata agli indumenti semplici di suo marito. Come in ricordo dei tempi in cui era stata una delle compagne di Melian, i capelli dorati erano raccolti alla base della nuca, in una rete non più di fili d’argento e perle, ma di corda e sfere di legno. Sulla fronte aveva una corona identica a quella di Oropher e, anche vestita in maniera così essenziale, Himeleth non era meno luminosa di quanto non lo fosse stata a corte.

Arodel ricordava Oropher e Himeleth dai tempi del Doriath ed era sorpresa di vederli a loro agio in quella foresta così selvaggia e misteriosa. Sembrava fossero sempre vissuti in quelle terre, i perfetti sovrani di un popolo abituato all'oscurità e ai pericoli. Oh, avrebbero avuto tanto da raccontarle e non solo sugli anni in cui Arodel non era ancora nata.

Il Re e la Regina di Boscoverde il Grande si fermarono dove prima erano stati Faervel e i suoi compagni.

«E così, figlio mio, hai deciso di degnarci di una visita».

La voce di Oropher si levò tra gli alberi, limpida e potente.

Thranduil sorrise. «Siamo usciti a fare una passeggiata e Arodel mi ha suggerito di passare a salutarvi».

Oropher scoppiò a ridere e lasciò la mano della moglie per stringere Thranduil in un abbraccio.

Arodel incrociò lo sguardo di Himeleth, luminoso di gioia e di lacrime, e sentì il calore espandersi nel petto davanti a quella scena. Tutte le sue ansie, tutta la paura di essere inadeguata, sparirono.

Questa era anche la _sua_ famiglia.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ci sono anche le note nello specchietto in alto, ma a fine storia posso dire altro!
> 
> Come già detto prima, volevo tanto scrivere qualcosa su di loro (anche per colpa de Il portale e del fangirling sfrenato di un certo qualcuno) e quando ho visto questo contest non ho potuto che approfittarne! Ringrazio la giudice, ovviamente, perché senza di lei non avrei potuto scrivere qualcosa senza sensi di colpa che mi dicono “hai Il portale da correggere, non iniziare cose nuove!”
> 
> Rincontriamo Himeleth, dopo la sua breve comparsa ne Le spine, per un’altra comparsa altrettanto breve, e finalmente abbiamo a che fare con Oropher vivo! Per poco, ma comunque… E poi Arodel. Scrivere dal suo punto di vista mi innervosiva, perché temevo di fare qualche schifezza o di non renderle giustizia, ma alla fine scrivere Arodel mi è venuto naturale e spero sia in linea con le sue altre comparse, per quanto molto posteriori a questa.
> 
> Chi ha già letto altre mie storie ha rincontrato Faervel, quando aveva ancora entrambe le braccia e Legolas non avrebbe potuto chiamarla “drago monco”.  
> E per il colore dei capelli, sapete che cerco di armonizzare Tauriel col canon e renderla meno special snowflake, e alcuni di voi sanno anche che il mio headcanon per gli Elfi Silvani è di una gran varietà di colori di capelli, dal nero al biondo scuro, dal castano al rosso, per tutta questa mia convinzione che Mahtan deve aver qualche corrispettivo tra gli Avari e che quindi tra gli Avari ci debbano essere altri redhead – perciò, essendo i Silvani un mix tra Nandor (ex-Teleri e quindi parenti dei Sindar) e Penni (Avari), la palette di colori è fatta!
> 
> Per il resto, sono rimasta col dubbio atroce di quale fosse la traduzione del nome di Manwë in Sindarin, perché ho solo trovato Aran Einior che è più un titolo che il suo nome. Meh, non ho cercato abbastanza?  
> E poi, vabbè, se questa storia presenta sviste e qualche debolezza di trama (e non parliamo del lime, I can’t!), abbiate pietà: non è betata, perché il regolamento del contest vietava il beta-reading. La mia beta ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo, ci mancava solo che oltre ai capitoli de Il portale le toccasse una storia extra (scherzo, Chià).
> 
> Queste note stanno diventando chilometriche, meglio che chiuda qui, tanto le chiacchiere nei commenti ci stanno sempre!  
> Chi segue Il portale perdoni questo eccesso di aggiornamenti, ma spero non vi dispiaccia avere qualcosa di più su Thranduil (e Arodel).
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> Kan


End file.
